


I Trust Him

by momiji_neyuki



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Decisions, Business Trip, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fake Drunkiness, Forced Kissing, Infidelity, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Partner Betrayal, Scheming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”G-G-Gerard, please s-stop…””No can do Frankie boy, I am a follow through kind of guy at work and in life and once I start something, well…I gotta finish it or the guilt eats me alive.”





	1. Sound Blocking Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Um...so...this fic is...yeah and... @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys?
> 
> Much thanks to my amazing beta _***HolySmokesPete***_ for a quick return. You may start seeing their names on here for editing purposes so say hi if you do! ^-^

”Brendon!”

Brendon looked up from his paper and saw his boyfriend of two years panting at the top of the stairs. He ran over and collapsed next to him.

”Ugh, I have to stop smoking.”

”Frankie, what are you doing here?”

”I said I would come and see you off!”

”My silly Frankie, it’s only a month I’ll be gone.”

”Yes, but it seems like forever already.”

Brendon cooed and took his boyfriend in his arms.

”I promise that I will text you each day after work.”

”Alright Bren.”

At that moment Brendon’s train arrived and he and Frank got up. Frank walked him to the car and before Brendon stepped inside Frank leaded up on his toes and kissed him.

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

Brendon pulled back as the doors closed and waved to Frank as the train left the station.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

”I don’t know Bren.”

”Look Frankie, just tell him that you are happy with me. He’ll stop. Besides you said he was drunk at the time.”

”True.”

”Frankie, don’t worry, I trust you.”

”I wish you were coming home tonight.”

”I do too baby.”

”It’s only two more weeks thought right?”

”Right.”

”Okay baby, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I love you.”

”Love you too Frankie.”

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Frankie?”

Brendon opened the door to his and Frank’s apartment. He had gotten off assignment one week early and wanted to surprise Frank, but he forgot that Frank had a meeting today. Frank had texted him and said he would be late calling him tonight cause his boss wanted to take the committee out for drinks afterwards to celebrate some kind of win. Brendon sighed.

”Oh well, might as well take a bath and then meet Frank in bed when he gets here.”

Brendon headed for their bedroom. He changed into a robe and then headed to the bathroom. He filled the tub up and waited for the steam to rise from the hot water. He took his robe off and stepped into the bath with a ahhh escaping his throat. He settled into the back crevice where Frank had installed a dip for his neck when he wanted to relax. Brendon took advantage of this moment and settled his head carefully. He sighed. The warm water felt good and he felt himself drifting off with the motion of it and the soft music he had playing through the headphones he was wearing. They blocked out all other noises and he bought them for Frank so that he could have total peace in the bath. There was no fear of slipping into the water because of the cradle. He leaned back with a contented sigh and let the music take him away.

*

*

*

”Whoa, nice place Frankie.”

”Don’t call me that Gerard. Look you said you had to use the bathroom, so go and then get out.”

Frank started to walk away, but Gerard grabbed his wrist.

”Gerard, let go of me!”

”Now Frankie, you aren’t being a very good host, you aren’t even showing me where it is.”

Gerard backed Frank into the wall. Next to him was a cork board with pictures of him and Brendon in high school and on vacations.

”So this is my competition huh?”

”Competition?”

”I like you Frankie, I really do and I’m willing to fight this guy for you.”

”You can’t!”

Gerard smirked.”

”You don’t want me to fight him cause you know I will win.”

”No! No you won’t cause I love him!”

Gerard laughed and it sent a shiver down Frank’s spine.

”Oh Frankie…I’m not interested in love. You can still love him, I just want your body, not your heart.”

Frank gasped.

”That’s horrible Gerard!”

”Would you rather I lie? In fact you can keep dating him, hell marry him for all I give a shit, as long as I get to have you as my fuck buddy.”

Before Frank could protest, Gerard kissed him.

* * *

Brendon took the headphones off and listened. He heard nothing, but the water and the music faintly from the speakers.

”Guess he’s not home yet.”

Brendon replaced the headphones and lay back down. He felt himself starting to drift off to the music and let it take him.

* * *

*oof*

Frank hit the sofa with Gerard on top of him.

”Gerard, please you need to stop!”

”How can I when you look like this?”

Gerard sat up keeping Frank under him.

”I mean fuck Frankie, look at the tattoos on your neck and arms alone. I am betting that you have more hidden. It’s like a treasure hunt and I want to find them all.”

Gerard reached up and unbuttoned Frank’s shirt. He smiled when he saw more ink peeking out from under Frank’s undershirt.

”Bingo.”

He lifted the shirt and gasped.

”Whoa, jackpot.”

Gerard moved down and leaned in. He licked along the swallows on Frank’s stomach. Frank shuddered at the feeling.

”G-G-Gerard…”

Gerard moved from the swallows to the AND in between them. He started to open Frank’s pants seeking more. Frank shuddered again and knew he needed to stop him, but he found he could barely move. Soon his pants were off and on the ground and Gerard was admiring his legs and moving up to his thighs.

”So much art right on your skin. It’s not fair that only Brendon gets to see this.”

Frank felt his boxers slipping off and then a warm breath on his cock as Gerard’ blew on the head. Frank groaned.

”Look at you Frankie, half hard for me. Let’s see if we can’t get you all the way.”

Gerard leaned in and licked up the shaft and swirled the head with his tongue. He moved back down and tonged at Frank’s balls. Frank whimpered and shifted pushing his feet into the cushion to move away from Gerard. Gerard gripped his thighs as he did this and lifted him up.

”Why Frankie, if you wanted me to eat you out, all you had to do was ask.”

Frank was suddenly flipped over onto his knees and his face pressed into the cushions.

”Gerard, what are you ahhhhhh!”

Frank screamed when Gerard spread his cheeks and pushed his tongue inside him. He squirmed and moaned trying to get away, but failing. He knew he was in trouble now. Things could only get worse.

* * *

Brendon slipped the headphones off and turned the music off. He yawned.

”Goodness, I didn’t realize I was that tired!”

He stood up and slipped out of the tub. He dried off and slipped his robe back on. He made his way out of the bathroom yawning.

”I wonder if Frank is back yet?”

Brendon started to head down the hall to the living area. Maybe Frank fell asleep on the sofa. He could surprise him and wake him with a kiss.

”*yawn* Oh geeze.”

Brendon stopped his walk and turned around heading for the bedroom. He was about to fall asleep on his feet. He entered the bedroom and closed the door. He had a pair of headphones in here too cause sometimes Frank liked to watch TV kind of loud and Brendon would be trying to rest. He turned the soft music on and after slipping into his pajama pants he put the head phones on and climbed into bed.

”Maybe I will try and read for a bit first.”

He picked up the book and yawned.

* * *

”FUCK!”

Frank was half off the sofa now in his continued feeble attempt to get away from his…rapist? Frank wasn’t sure anymore what was going on. All he knew is that Gerard went from his tongue in his ass to fingers, first one, now two and them were attacking his prostate. He was shaking pressing his face into the carpet and scrabbling at the soft piling with his fingers.

”Well now, don’t you look a sight, face down ass up, just the way I like to fuck.”

Frank heard the sound of a condom being ripped open as Gerard pushed a third finger inside him. Fuck, who walked around with lube in his pocket?

”I’m guess you two don’t fuck much in the living room. In my apartment I have lube in every room, but you are in luck that I have some from my last tryst.”

”W-Wait, you just fucked s-someone else?”

”Well it was yesterday, but that’s cause I couldn’t have you.”

”You s-still can’t!”

”Oh honey, that’s where you are so wrong.”

Frank squealed as Gerard grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Now he was using his hands to hold himself up in a half assed handstand as Gerard practically mounted him and pressed his cock forward into his opening.

”Shit Frankie, when’s the last time you got any? You are super fucking tight even after I opened you up!”

”G-G-Gerard, please s-stop…”

”No can do Frankie boy, I am a follow through kind of guy at work and in life and once I start something, well…I gotta finish it or the guilt eats me alive.”

With those words Gerard started to work his way forward into Frank’s ass by pulling his hips back towards him. Frank was crying from the stretch and burn and knowing he was betraying his sweet boyfriend.

_”I trust you Frankie.”_

”*sob* I’m sorry Brendon, I’m so sorry.”

”Now now, none of that. I won’t have you thinking about another guy when my cock is in you.”

Gerard bottomed out and then started to fuck Frank without preamble. Frank winced as the tears continued to fall. He wished Brendon had come home early. He wished he hadn’t been stupid enough to trust Gerard. How could he have been such a fool.

”Christ you are really squeezing me Frankie. Not gonna last long at this rate.”

Frank perked up a bit hearing this. He started to squeeze his muscles as much as he could willing Gerard to cum quickly. He was concentrating so hard that he lost his grip when Gerard found his prostate again.

”Now the real fun begins.”

Frank was delirious with pleasure now. Gerard aim was perfect and he was screaming again but for a different reason. He was scrabbling at the rug again, but to push back and get more, pull Gerard in deeper. He felt his hair being pulled and then he was plastered to Gerard’s’ chest and his waist was circled by Gerard’s arm as the movement continued up into him. Gerard pulled his head back and kissed him and Frank practically swallowed his tongue.

”What’s that Frankie? No begging me to stop anymore?”

”No, fuck, more, fuck me harder!”

”As you wish.”

Gerard smirked and started to piston his hips faster than Frank had ever felt before. Brendon had never done anything like this to him before. He was shuddering and shaking and before he realized it he was cumming all over his stomach and thighs without being touched.

”Well Goddamn, I am good aren’t I?”

Gerard pushed Frank off his cock. He pulled the condom off and grabbed Frank’s hair and shoved his mouth on his cock. Frank was plaint from his orgasm and did nothing to fight back. Gerard used him to fuck his cock into his mouth with abandon.

”Shit Frankie, I’m gonna…”

Gerard pulled his cock out and sprayed Frank in the face and chest. He then shoved it back in and milked the rest out down Frank’s throat. He let go of Frank’s hair and Frank fell forward into his face with a puddle of cum and drool dripping from his mouth. Gerard walked into the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel. He wet it and cleaned his cock off. He put it back into his underwear and zipped up. He walked back into the living room.

”Well Frankie, it was fun, but I gotta get going. Guess I didn’t have to use the bathroom after all. Must of just needed my stomach to settle.”

He slapped Frank’s ass and then left the apartment.


	2. Cage Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon look up and saw that Frank was gone. He was talking to some guy with white hair just before that.
> 
> ”Next in line.”
> 
> ”That’s us!”
> 
> Ryan and Spencer grabbed Brendon and pulled him forward to a cage.
> 
> ”Wait…but Frankie!”
> 
> ”He’s fine, don’t worry, he’s in good hands.”
> 
> ”What do you…oof.”
> 
> Brendon was pushed in to a seat with Ryan and the cage was closed.
> 
> ”All full Mack!”
> 
> ”Right, going up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the last chapter and it was kind of fun to write! I left it a bit open ended as you will read and perhaps I may add a chapter to this in the future. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha Beta _***HolysmokesPete***_ for her expediance! ^-^

_”Brendon come on!”_

_”Ugh, do I have to?”_

_”You finally have a day off with me, and…”_

_”Alright alright, we’ll go.”_

Frank held Brendon’s hand as they made their way through the carnival. They had been here for about an hour, but Frank could tell that Brendon was bored. Since he was older than Frank, it made it harder to get him to do things he deemed childish.

”Frankie, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go on rides after we ate.”

”But it’s just the Ferris wheel, you can’t get sick on it, it goes slow!”

”Fine.”

Frank hated the defeatist attitude that Brendon gave him. They got on line with Frank pulling Brendon. He wasn’t watching where he was going and he bumped into someone.

”Oh, sorry, I wasn’t… Hey... Ryan? Spencer?”

”Hey Frankie!”

”What are you guys doing here?”

”Obviously, they are here to enjoy the carnival, Frankie.”

”Is this handsome man Brendon?”

Brendon stepped back a bit, as the two boys crowded him. He lost Frank’s hand in the process.

”Of course it is guys, you know that we have been together since…”

”Since you had the freshmen balls to ask out a senior the last month of school, we know Frankie, but wow, he got handsome.”

”Uh…thanks.”

”You know…if you ever get tired of little Frankie, you can experience something a little more mature…”

”Wait..what?”

”Hey! Back off Ryan, that’s not cool!”

Frank went to step forward towards the two young men that were now crowding _his_ boyfriend when he was pulled back.

”Excuse me…Gerard?”

”Hey Frankie, been a while huh?”

Everything from last month came flooding back all once.

_Frank was delirious with pleasure now. Gerard’s aim was perfect and he was screaming again but for a different reason. He was scrabbling at the rug again, but to push back and get more, pull Gerard in deeper. He felt his hair being pulled and then he was plastered to Gerard’s’ chest and his waist was circled by Gerard’s arm as the movement continued up into him. Gerard pulled his head back and kissed him and Frank practically swallowed his tongue._

_”What’s that Frankie? No begging me to stop anymore?”_

_”No, fuck, more, fuck me harder!”_

_”As you wish.”_

_Gerard smirked and started to piston his hips faster than Frank had ever felt before. Brendon had never done anything like this to him before. He was shuddering and shaking and before he realized it he was cumming all over his stomach and thighs without being touched._

_”Well Goddamn, I am good aren’t I?”_

Frank had froze. He forgot that Ryan and Spencer were all over Brendon. He felt Gerard’s hand on his skin burning with memories.

”Alright folks, next in line.”

”Us, right here.”

Before Frank could protest he was being ushered forward into a cage with Gerard.

* * *

Brendon look up and saw that Frank was gone. He was talking to some guy with white hair just before that.

”Next in line.”

”That’s us!”

Ryan and Spencer grabbed Brendon and pulled him forward to a cage.

”Wait…but Frankie!”

”He’s fine, don’t worry, he’s in good hands.”

”What do you…oof.”

Brendon was pushed in to a seat with Ryan and the cage was closed.

”All full Mack!”

”Right, going up!”

The cage rocked as it lifted off the ground. Brendon looked out the window and saw that he was one away from Frank. Frank was sitting with the white haired guy, but he couldn’t see much cause Frank was shorter.

”Hey, stop worrying about him and enjoy the view!”

Brendon turned to face Ryan and instead got a view of Spencer’s ass as he leaned over the seat in front of them and looked out the other window.

”Wow this view is amazing!”

”Yeah…I mean, from what I can see.”

Ryan giggled.

”He does have a nice ass doesn’t he?”

”Oh…well sure, but I’m with…”

Spencer turned around and smirked.

”We know, you’ve been with Frankie for two years now, but still…don’t you miss being with someone else or being able to be with anyone else?”

Spencer moved forward till he was crouched in front of Brendon. The cage tilted a bit at the weight change and Spencer fell forward into Brendon’s lap. He looked out the window and saw Frank fighting Gerard and smirked.

”Besides…Frankie is a bit occupied with Gerard right now, so why don’t you occupy your time with us?”

”Occupied? What do you muph…”

Brendon couldn’t say anything else cause Spencer covered his mouth with his own.

* * *

”Gerard, I said no!”

Frank pushed Gerard away for the fourth time.

”Oh cut the shit Frankie, we both know I made you scream my name and forget that your boyfriend even existed that night.”

”Yeah, but it was a mistake!”

”No, what was a mistake was transferring to a different department so that you didn’t have to see me anymore.”

Gerard grabbed Frank and pinned his hands above his head.

”Did you think it was over? Did you think that you would be able to get away from me that easily? You are mine Frankie and I will always find you wherever you go.”

Frank struggled in Gerard’s grasp.

”No! I belong to Brendon!”

”Oh yeah?”

Gerard smirked as he looked out the window to the cage Brendon and the other boys were in.

”That’s not what it looks like to me.”

”What?”

”Looks to me like you’re friends are taking good care of your boyfriend as we speak.”

”You liar!”

”Frankie, that is one thing that I can tell you I am not. Look for yourself, if you don’t believe me.”

Gerard let go of Frank and Frank twisted around to look out the window. He gasped at the sight. Brendon…his Brendon was being kissed by Spencer while Ryan was nibbling on his ear and whispering something. Brendon broke away from Spencer and kissed Ryan running his hand up to the back of his neck to be in control. Frank felt a tear slipping down his cheek as Gerard pressed against his back and moved his hand down to his belt.

”See Frankie…he’s just a dog and when a dog is presented with a bone, even if he already has one and it is from the finest cut, he still wants the other one…or in this case two.”

”No…he…”

”I know Frankie, I know, but that is why you shouldn’t worry about being loyal to him.”

Gerard slipped the belt off and opened Frank’s pants. He slipped his hand inside and caressed his cock lightly.

”Besides, you have me and you know that I want you very much and that I will take good care of you.”

”Aren’t you a dog like all men are?”

”Mmmm I am, but if I have a piece of filet mingon in front of me, I am not going to go for chopped steak.”

Frank turned his tear stained face to Gerard.

”Y-You won’t?”

”No Frankie, I won’t.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank and Frank…let him.

*

*

*

”Oh fuck, that feels sooo good!”

Ryan was in Brendon’s lap as he fucked him and Spencer was riding Ryan’s cock facing him. They were kissing and Brendon has his hands between them playing with Spencer’s cock as he licked and bit at Spencer’s shoulder and neck. Ryan pulled away and leaned in to capture Brendon’s lips in a kiss as Spencer mouther at Ryan’s collar bone. He broke away with a moan as Brendon hit his prostate again. He watched as Brendon shut his eyes and rested his head on Spencer’s shoulder concentrating on fucking Ryan. They whole scene was hot enough to get Ryan off, but he had a perfect view of the next cage as Gerard had Frank on his knees hanging onto the back of the seat as he fucked him from behind. He could see the lust and want in Frank’s eyes not even realising that he can be seen by the cage they were in and if Brendon was turned around he would have a full view of someone not him plowing into his boyfriend, making his mouth drop open in an obscene O shape and grip the seat like he was going to tear it off. Ryan had the pleasure of being in that position once before so he knew how good of a fuck Gerard was. He was glad that he agreed to this little venture with the platinum haired man. It was beneficial to all of them, it seemed.

”Oh fuck! Shit Spence, so close!”

”M-Me too Ry, Fuck, cum in me please!”

Ryan leaned in and kissed Spencer as he gripped the seat in front of him and thrusted up hard, riding Brendon’s cock faster and harder chasing his orgasm. Brendon was sweating and panting too and Ryan was sure he was going to cum soon, too. He continued to watch the show behind him though letting in spur him on. How he wished he could be a fly on the wall in their cage. He could only imagine what Gerard was telling Frank right now.

* * *

”Man Frankie, I think you got tighter since last time. What, has your boyfriend not fucked you since I did?”

Gerard knew he was leaving bruises along the boy’s hips. He could see where his fingers were last time and saw no other marks. It either meant that there were none to be had or Brendon hadn’t fucked him, just like he suspected. He knew he was ruining the boy, but he didn’t care. He was the perfect toy to play with 'til something else came along. Brendon and Frank would find their way back to each other; they had the sappy kind of love. They would forgive each other, too, but the damage would be done and that is what Gerard liked to do. Damage people and leave a lasting impression. He listened to Frank moan and howl as his prostate was brutalised by Gerard. He was a mess and Gerard loved it. The cage rocked hard from his movements, much more than the one his boys were in, 'cause of their position. Gerard must thank Ryan again for playing his part so well. He would get the boy’s lips wrapped around his cock again. The boy had some amazing suction and Gerard would paint his lips that crimson again so that he could watch his spit soaked lips leave the marks along his shaft as he fucked his mouth with his hand firmly placed in his hair. Just the thought of that made Gerard stutter his movements and moan. Maybe one day he could get both Frank and Ryan together. Now that would be an amazing night. He could watch Frank’s envy of Gerard fucking Ryan’s mouth so well and him begging to be fucked, but Gerard could cum on Ryan’s face and make Frank lick it up like a good boy, then watch them 69 till he got in up again and flip them so that he could take turned shoving his cock in their asses, just as he wanted to.

”Fuck yes, gonna ah ah ah…”

The scene was too much for Gerard as he connected with eyes with Ryan’s and Ryan smirked and licked his lips and Gerard lost it pimping his cum into Frank’s ass as he smashed the boy against the glass distorting his face. He pulled the boy back and jacked him hard till his cum spurted up all over the window.

”Better lick that up Frankie or they will know what we did in here.”

Without thinking Frank leaned forward and ran his tongue over the glass. Gerard watched Ryan’s face as he watched him lose it and press a hand to the window in his cage as Brendon’s head tipped back far enough that is he opened his eyes he would see his beloved Frankie. The other boy Ryan recruited seemed to be getting off as well form what Gerard could tell. All three fell in a pile as the cages began their decent from the top. Gerard pulled out of Frank after a few most thrusts and used the back of Frank’s shirt to wipe his cock off before pushing it back in his pants. He then sat down at the opposite bench and pulled out a cigarette.

”You should clean up Frankie, we are heading down again.”

Frank had a fucked out lazy expression, but nodded and messily put himself back together. They got to the bottom and Frank stumbled out with Gerard looking perfectly coiffed. They walked out and waited for Brendon and the boys. Gerard noted that Ryan looked pretty put together, but the other two…

”Hey Frankie, uh…sorry about that.”

”It’s cool Bren, it was still a nice ride.”

”Yeah it was.”

”Frankie, aren’t you going to introduce me?”

”Oh right, sorry…Brendon this is Gerard, he works with me.”

”Nice to meet you Gerard.”

”Yeah.”

Gerard shook Brendon’s hand and squeezed a little. The boy was already exhausted from his ride and was not ready for it.

”That’s some grip you have.”

”Thanks. Well Frankie, I’ll see you at the office.”

”Sure Gerard.”

”Oh and don’t forget that special project we have to get done. You will probably be home late for a few months. Maybe some days you may have to stay over.”

”Sure Gerard.”

”You don’t mind, do you sport?”

Brendon looked at Gerard.

”No, I understand how important Frank’s job is to him.”

”Good, well then, can I give you a ride home Ryan?”

”Sure, you don’t mind do you Spence?”

”Nah, I need a nap after that ride.”

Ryan kissed Spencer on the cheek and then watched him stagger off. Gerard watched Brendon and Frank leave too. He led Ryan to the parking lot.

”So what special project are you going to work on with Frankie, Gee?”

”The special project where I get you and him at the same time.”

”Ohhh, I like that, tell me more?”

”I’ll tell you more when we get back to your place and my cock is buried inside that perfect ass of yours.”

”Sounds good to me.”

Gerard grabbed Ryan’s ass as they got to his car. He pressed him against the door and kissed him as he lifted his thigh and pulled their crotches together. Ryan moaned into Gerard’s mouth.

”Please, can we…”

”Get in baby and you can suck me off on the drive”

Gerard pulled away and Ryan moved away to the other side of the car. He looked back and saw Frank and Brendon at their car. Frank kissed Brendon’s cheek and then climbed in. Brendon looked up and saw Gerard and waved. Gerard raised a hand back and then turned away knowing that he would get a piece of Frank again and again, as much as he wanted to for as long as he wanted…

”Cause he trusts him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fort updates, sneak peeks, and just general questions and fun you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
